Such a ski binding is already known through products available on the market and is, for example, disclosed in the "ess news Catalog 1988" (published in connection with the ISPO '88 in Muenchen) and in the DE-OS 31 09 754 and in DE-GM 82 05 134. The connecting element is in this design divided into two partial sections for the purpose of adjusting the binding to various shoe sizes. One partial section of the connecting element had for this reason some type of serrated slats with which or from which two bolts of the other partial section, which bolts are flat on one side, could engage or disengage. To make this adjustment of the ski binding, the cover had to be removed and had to be put back in place after the adjustment had been completed. A screwdriver was needed for this in order to remove the cover and to disengage and engage the bolts.
The ski binding according to AT-PS 392 215, which has an undivided connecting element, has on the underside of the guide rail for the front jaw a square pin which is received in a square hole of the connecting element, which moreover has a row of holes having circular cross sections. This measure, however, does not create a permanent connection between the guide rail and the connecting element.
The brochure of the Tyrolia company 91/92 (No. 009072-12/90, distributed from Feb. 28 to Mar. 3, 1991 at the ISPO '91 in Muenchen) describes a ski binding in which the metal band is designed so that it is divided into two halves to make packaging easier. The end of one partial section carries two downwardly projecting bolts, each having a head, with which bolts are associated two keyhole-like recesses at the end of the other part. This design was, however, designated for use with a front jaw which was fixedly connectable on the ski. Furthermore, the rear partial section of the metal band carries the heel holder.